rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Strongbow
Lance Stronbow (true name Arnwaldo Schnitz) is Flynn Rider's childhood best friend and former partner in Tangled: The Series. Appearance He has tan skin and wears a golden earring on his left ear and a golden necklace. He is bald, but pretends he has hair to show off. Personality Lance is many things: charming, theatrical, jovial, charitable, loyal, comedic, and friendly, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing his thieving ways! While he is kind-hearted, Lance is also ill-mannered and dishonest. He does anything he can to earn a buck or two, and is not above stealing from others. However, he has a soft spot for his best friend and children, often acting fatherly to the little ones. Although he tries to act tough, Lance is secretly terrified of spiders and clowns, however he learns to get over these fears by being bigger than it. He is also a big fan of music and theater, although he has crippling stage fright. Lance often tries to brag about his own strength, but ends up looking like a fool when his ‘strength‘ either gets everyone in trouble or it ends up being someone else’s doing. When Lance was a small child, he was very shy and very inquisitive (although this may have been to annoy people), and was very sensitive. Powers and Abilities Lance possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. He does however possess skills in thieving, string weaving and even cooking, which got him a job as the Snuggly Duckling's new chef (since Attila went into business with Monty at his sweet shop). Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III The two would be on neutral terms, but the Viking would dislike Lance for his lying and thieving ways, while Lance would constantly try to steal and sell Hiccup’s contraptions. Toothless would be the only thing stopping Lance from doing so. Jack Frost It is unknown if Lance would see Jack or not, although it is most unlikely that he would. Jack would often make fun of Lance’s bald head by throwing snowballs at it or laugh about his fears, but he would be fond of Lance’s fun antics. Should there be a Fanfic where possible Jackunzel was present and Jack would be placed as Eugene’s love rival, Lance would defend his friend against the winter spirit and try to encourage Eugene to not give up on beating Jack for Rapunzel’s love, whereas Jack would see him as an annoyance or Eugene’s aid. Merida DunBroch Merida and Lance would be neutral with each other, but Lance might be attracted to the Scottish Princess and would try to flirt with her, much to her annoyance. Other than slight attraction, Lance would often try to steal and sell her things, which would make Merida dislike him even more. Rapunzel Corona For being Eugene's friend and is trying to turn his life around, Rapunzel is shown to be kind to Lance. Flynn Rider Eugene and Lance have a history together. They were both raised in the same orphanage together and grew up together as thieves. The two are best friends, although there have been times where the two would fight with each other and end up putting strains on their relationship, due to Lance’s dishonesty and Eugene’s secrecy. However, the two still care about each other, aa Eugene was willing to marry Stalyan in order to save his poisoned friend. Eugen also encouraged Lance to overcome his own fears at the talent show when the Red Rocks terrified the kingdom. When the two were in their teen years, Eugene had a habit of cheating Lance out of everything, which caused several fights between the two. When they were pursued by the Royal Guards after helping the Stabbington Brothers (secretly Rapunzel and Pascal trapped in the past and the bodies of the brothers at the time), Eugene left Lance behind, which left the young thief depressed that he was abandoned by his own best friend. However, with encouragement from the Stabbingtons/Rapunzel, Eugene came back for Lance and mended their bond. Eugene then abandoned his old motto “every man for himself,” and started a new one: “friends don't leave friends behind.” Lance is also the one who helped Eugene create “The Smolder.” Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Support Characters Category:Thieves Category:Birds Category:Orphans